


Selfie

by cancerouscharm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Behaviour, M/M, Secret Relationship, Selfies, boruto-centric, i once made jealous mitsuki, now we have jealous boruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerouscharm/pseuds/cancerouscharm
Summary: konohamaru bought a selfie stick, and boruto is not happy about it.





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> there is really not enough borumitsu fanfics out there, or at least not the kind I'm looking for  
> s(・｀ヘ´・;)ゞ or art either! 
> 
> well anyways, if there are mistakes or spelling errors hope you dont mind.
> 
> Enjoy reading~!

It all started with this ridiculous trend. A trend that started a few years back, a trend that had spread around quite rapidly, a trend that required little effort but great skill. That trend was called ‘selfies’. The trend was –at first– interesting, _he_ even tried it with his sister when she suggested that she wanted a photo with him. And it was pleasant; it was a nice picture of him and his little sister smiling brightly at the front camera. But soon, as more and more of his classmates started to use it, it got increasingly annoying. Along with the ‘filters’ that the girls had begun to use with each other. 

 

It was a strange way of trying to make one cute. And, yes, it was cute, but very soon after, Boruto felt like gaging at the scenes of his female classmates trying to make themselves look like dogs or vomit rainbow, or puckering their lips and angling their phones high to make their eyes look bigger. 

 

He even had to tolerate when the some of the girls would sometimes decide taking pictures with their male classmates were a good idea. It was nice to get attention from girls, but not the kind where they were used as little lab rats for their filter experiments.

 

Thankfully, the phase died down after a few years. Occasionally, there were some photographs similar to those that were taken long ago, but not as many.

 

Until, a certain sensei decided to join the trend late.

 

Konohamaru sensei had recently bought a selfie stick, and the man just couldn’t stop using it every five minutes. Sarada loves taking selfies, but only with her friends and family, so whenever Konohamaru sensei wanted to take a picture with her, she would harshly decline. _He_ also did not want to take a picture with their sensei, seriously, who would want thousands of pictures of their sensei? They already had a team photo, wasn’t that enough? Well, certainly not for Konohamaru sensei.

 

So since the two of team Konohamaru’s genin did not oblige to his wishes, he went to his remaining student, Mitsuki. Now, Mitsuki didn’t mind, he didn’t care. It was peaceful once Konohamaru sensei stopped disturbing them, but Mitsuki shouldn’t be taking that many pictures with someone else. He just, shouldn’t.

 

_Snap._

 

A digitized shutter loudly clicked. Speak of the devil, Konohamaru sensei was pointing his selfie stick high in the air, the sun glittering and the sky bright and clear. Konohamaru sensei and Mitsuki were taking yet another picture together. 

 

Boruto could hear their sensei cheering praises to the camera; ‘wow! What a clear photo’, ‘lets take another one!’ his ridiculous excitement was deafening. They had _just_ finished their daily training. They were sweaty and tired. But right after he had announced that they were done for the day, he jumped to his selfie stick and called Mitsuki over. _‘Why isn’t that man exhausted??”_

 

And Mitsuki had obeyed! He merrily made his way to their sensei with all smiles and casually tucked himself under Konohamaru sensei’s arm as if they had practiced this routine over a million times.

 

And it perturbed Boruto for some reason, a slight twinge of irritation emitted within the depths of his gut.

 

“Oi, sensei, stop trying to act young, that trend died long ago.” It seemed as though the two taking the picture could not hear him, and from the distance, he even spotted their snake eyed teammate peak out a shy peace sign. A low grunt of annoyance rumbled in the blonde’s throat.

 

“Boruto. Stop making fun of Konohamaru sensei.” ah, Sarada. Trying to be the good girl. Boruto never said anything whenever _she_ called him an idiot or stupid. Well, actually he did, he called her many things not worth mentioning. 

 

“Shut up, Sarada. You wouldn’t understand.” Boruto’s tone of voice was plain, but there was a small irk laced onto her name. She loomed over him, a shadow casting Boruto’s crouched body. A displeased frown formed on his face. _She’s going to say something cutting to me._

 

“What wouldn’t I understand? That our sensei and Mitsuki are just taking a harmless picture together?” she narrowed her eyes, and he could’ve sworn that there was an evil glint in her ebony orbs. “Or is it that I won’t understand your small fixation on Mitsuki being close to other people. Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice, its written all over your face.”

 

Right on the bat, Sarada had cornered him, figuratively.

 

A sound of irritation –you could almost hear a low _tch_ – came out of the blonde. Why? How? When!? Those were the words jumbling around his head. He was pretty sure that he had kept their secret relationship a, well, secret! He made sure not to stare too long, he tried not to mention Mitsuki to much, how the heck did this _Uchiha_ find out?!

 

A sigh from the female above him.

 

“Boruto, it was pretty obvious. But that doesn’t mean that you have to diss everyone who goes near Mitsuki.” Sarada knew. She realized not long ago, but she had always noticed the small details like the way Boruto gazes at Mitsuki when he thinks no one is looking, the vexed twitch on Boruto’s right eyebrow when he sees someone touching Mitsuki, how Boruto becomes happier when he sees that Mitsuki holding onto his arm or is following him around loyally. And at some point, she had come to a conclusion that Boruto had a crush on Mitsuki, but who’s to blame him, everyone has a crush on someone.

 

“So, you knew.”

 

“Of course I knew.”

 

The sun had begun to set.

 

~~~

 

Konohamaru sensei had gone home, along with Mitsuki. The remaining two had decided to have a little chat. The young genin moderately walked down the concrete path. They were both heading to their homes, hoping to reach before dark engulfed and dotted the sky with specks of twinkling stars, but a slow walk wouldn’t hurt. The start of the conversation was like a mirrored image of what they both had said earlier.

 

“So you knew.”

 

“Of course I knew.”

 

Boruto scratched the back of his head. Well, this was awkward. Sarada knew, and who knows who else could have noticed too. 

 

“So what seems to be the problem.” its wasn’t a question, it was a command. Sarada wanted to know what was wrong, and she expected an honest answer, especially since it involved her two boys. 

 

Boruto averted his eyes to look up. The sun sat on the horizon, clouds splattered across the vast tangerine sky. Whelp, if she knows then there’s no harm in talking about his little predicament.

 

“I don’t like it when Mitsuki hangs out too long with other people. I mean, sure, he can have friends and talk to people, but as his boyfriend I cant help but feel protective, possessive even-” at that point, Sarada had harshly grabbed his shoulder, eyes wide and eyebrows shooting up, she stood in front of Boruto in a tense stance. 

 

“WHAT!”

 

“What?”

 

They both stared at each other. Blues met with charcoal, expressions of curious surprise mixed with shock and calm confusion clashed face to face. Sarada loosened her grip on the blonde, regaining her posture. 

 

“Boruto.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Boyfriend? When did this happen? When did you guys start… dating?”

 

Boruto looked confused. Head tilting slightly, he questioned her. “I thought you knew?”

 

“No, I didn’t. Why didn’t you tell me earlier.” Sarada looked like she was about to explode. This was such a new discovery, and all this time she thought it was Boruto crushing on Mitsuki, but no! Instead, it was just a little jealousy. Boruto’s face turned pink. ‘ _How embarrassing’_ , he thought.

 

“W-well now you know. Mitsuki and I have been dating for a few months.”

 

“Was it a… secret? It must be since you never told me.”

 

“My family knows, I’ve introduced Mitsuki to them. My father even told Mitsuki to take good care of me, even thought _I_ am the one who takes care of him. It was awkward, you know! My sister called him a friend at first!” Boruto chuckled, as if reliving a nervous situation. It was nice hearing that her teammates seemed to be going steady, but if this was all suppose to be a secret, then she was overstepping her boundaries by knowing their moments together.

 

A sigh from Sarada and a nervous chuckle from Boruto.

 

That evening, the two children walked home awkwardly. 

 

~~~

 

“Mitsuki, why do you always take pictures with sensei.” Boruto went straight to the point. They were on their way to their morning team training. The two boys were walking side-by-side, Boruto’s annoyance emitting a taunting aura, not that it bothered the other. 

 

Mitsuki turned to look at him with a perplexed expression. Did taking pictures with your teacher sound too weird? Mitsuki replied with: “Because he asks me to.”

 

“Why always him though! Take pictures with other people- take pictures with me only.”

 

“I always take pictures with you and Himawari when you want me to.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“My phone gallery consists of all your precious pictures. Remember when we slept together? You had drool-”

 

“No- Mitsuki! don’t say it like that!” blushing, hot embarrassment effulging his face. Boruto huffed and gave an irate but whisper-like retort, “what makes sensei so _special_ that he deserves your attention?”

 

The yukata-clad teammate halted the two from walking by grabbing onto his lover’s shoulder. Shoulder grabbing seems to be what happens to Boruto these days. The fair-haired teen pulled the blonde closer to himself. Both hands holding onto Boruto’s arms.

 

Boruto gulped.

 

They were extremely close to each other; nose-to-nose. Mitsuki gave a quiet chuckle, but it was loud enough to make heat rise onto Boruto’s face. Eyes narrowing into mocking slits, golden orbs twinkling, a grin playing on Mitsuki’s lips. 

 

“Boruto-” 

 

Alluring eyes trapped Boruto in a trance, he couldn’t help but sweat at the proximity of how close their lips were, and kissing still made Boruto nervous, even if they were just shy pecks on the cheek from his boyfriend. 

 

“-Could you…”

 

_‘If Mitsuki had caught on and found out, he wouldn’t live this down.’_

 

“-Perhaps…” 

 

_‘This is the end!’_

 

“-Be…”

 

_‘Blackmail!’_

 

“-Jealous?”

 

And there, Boruto melted. Literally! He went limp in Mitsuki’s arms, body sliding downwards to the earthy path, all the while mentally screeching; ‘ _Mitsuki’s seduction is to great!’_

 

Mitsuki just stood there, trying to crane both himself and his listless teammate, slightly surprised by Boruto’s actions. Mitsuki looked around, Boruto didn’t look like he was going to be moving anytime soon, so he had no choice but to drag his boyfriend all the way to the training field, the journey was going to be tiring with all the distance it was from there to the field.

 

~~~

 

After training, Boruto couldn’t help but grimace at their sensei as he held up his abomination called selfie stick high in the air, angling the device, making it _perfect_. 

 

“Mitsuki! Come here, let’s take a picture together!”

 

The blonde watched his lover merrily trot towards another man.

 

A grating growl from Boruto and a tired sigh came from their female team member as she watched the scene in front of her. _‘Oh boy.’_


End file.
